Qui sème la confusion, récolte l'amour!
by bellemione lupin
Summary: voici comment dans une belle pagaille, trois superbes couples vont naître.hg et sb gw et rl rw et nt.
1. Chapter 1

discaimer:tout est à moi et à moi seule puisque je suis j.k ROWLING ?vous ne le saviez pas?

Mais si c'est moi!

bon, j'arrête c'est bon mon fanstame ne sera pas réalité.sniff, snifff.l

Vous allez vite voir que sirius n'est pas mort.

Ce que vous allez lire est hors du commun.Nous avons en pôle position trois couples à former : sirius black et hermione granger. Deuxième couple: ginny weasley et rémus lupin.Troisième couple: nymphadora tonks et ron weasley.

Quel moyen de les réunir et de leur faire avouer ce qu'ils n'osent même pas penser?

il faut déclencher une vraie panique, un quiproco.Bon j'en ai assez dis.Lisez!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Personne n'aurait pu penser et spécialement Hermione Granger , qu'à 16 ans, notre sorcière adorée se retrouverait cachée en haut d'un chêne avec la plus maladroite de tous les aurors Nymphadora Tonks.Nos deux casse-cous ont été envoyé en mission par l'ordre pour espionner un rendez-vous soit disant secret entre Lucius Malefoy, fraichement évadé de la prison d'Azkaban et Nott au sujet d'une carte.

Deux heures qu'elles sont là et toujours rien. Puis le miracle aidant, suivit de deux craquements sonores indiquant des transplanages; les deux mangemorts apparaissent.

Lucius Malefoy:"Donne la carte au Maître".

Nott: "ce sera fait".

Crac. hermy et tonks descendirent de l'arbre.

"je suis maudite , c'est pas vrai , seigneur dîtes -moi que c'est une blague! Deux heures dans cet arbre pour rien.Je veux un bain." gémit Hermione.

"tu as raison rentrons." pouffa Tonks.

----------------------------------------------------------------

12 Square Grimmaud.( dans la cuisine.)

"je n'ai jamais rien mangé d'aussi bon.c'est délicieux" dit Hermione.

Les deux filles s'étaient installées l'une en face de l'autre sur la grande table en bois et dévoraient avidemment les mets préparés par Molly.

Elles étaient devenues de grandes amies.faisant front à l'ennemie ensemble.

"Alors les filles , vous semblez complètement affamées" Tonna Sirius entrant dans la cuisine tenant sous les bras une bourse de tentaculas vénéneuses.Il était suivi de Ron qui les regardait d'un air amusé.

C'est à leur entrée que Tonks vira à la couleur rouge pivoine et cela de façon involontairement.Et il ne suffit que de quelques secondes à Hermione pour comprendre , Tonks était amoureuse.

c'est pas vrai, elle est amoureuse de sirius. à cette simple pensée, le sang d'Hermione fit un tour.Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.Elle sourit et prit congé de tout ce beau petit monde.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud (chambre d'hermione.)

Hermy ferma sa porte , se plaqua contre elle et se laissa glisser sur le sol.Elle savait pourquoi elle n'aimait pas ça.elle le savait.

Comme les fous à voix haute et essuyant une goutte de sueur sur son front , elle s'exclama:

" c'est pas vrai ,je suis amoureuse de Sirius!"

the end.

bon la prochaine fois, on verra un peu ce qui va faire réagir mumus et ginny bisou à tous!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2.

**DISCLAIMER: oui, oui c'est moi J K ROWLING et tout est à moi , moi,même rémus lupin.na!**

**vous me croyez pas? je vous comprends mais il n'est pas question que je m'abaisse à dire le contraire.**

Maintenant que tout est dit , je souhaite remercier les premiers rewiers et j'ai pris notes de leurs commentaires , merci et bisous bien baveux.

From: sika.sika :super débu vivemen la suite!

From: Lupini-filiae :C'est super ! Un peu, même beaucoup court, mais c'est cool, il me tarde la suite !

bon , voilà , vouv pouvez déguster!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud ( lieux précis : corridor dans l'entrée.)

c'est sous une pluie battante que ginny weasley venait de rentrer dans le corridor du quartier général de l'ordre du phénix et la première confusion qui la submergea était de savoir si elle était plus heureuse de ne plus entendre mrs black hurler et de savoir qu'elle résidait à présent dans une cave ou le fait qu'elle n'avait plus à affronter la pluie.

Elle tenta de quitter sa cape sans inonder l'entrée et la déposa sur le porte manteau en forme de gobelins empaillés.De la porte de la cuisine, elle entendit Sirius en train de se moquer des filles et comprit qu'hermione et Tonks étaient rentrées de mission sans encombres.Mais elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de manger quelque chose , toutce qu'elle voulait c'était sécher.

Elle grimpa quatre par quatre les marches de l'escalier et se réfugia dans sa chambre.Se déshabilla et enfila son pyjama préféré.Il avait été offert par fred et george pour son anniversaire, il était bleu orné de lutins de cornouailles avec des chapeaux et des barbes de père noël multicolores.Elle était tout simplement crevée.

Tout comme hermione et les autres , elle avait pris une place importante dans l'ordre et toute l'aide possible était la bienvenue.La guerre faisait rage.Poudlard du fermer ses portes.Sa spécialité? les potions, désormais elle remplaçait Rogue, il avait repris le parti de Voldemort et elle était la plus douée.Mais si elle ne diposait pas d'une once de méchanceté tout comme lui , elle , au moins, était inventive.

Sa dernière réussite: le bouclier boutonneux.Elle avait fabriquer une potion à base de jus de tentaculas vénéneuses récoltées par Sirius et une potion de bouclier en argent contre les maléfices les plus vicieux.En somme , la personne qui souhaitait être protégée devait avaler la potion et lorsqu'une personne lui jettait un maléfice, le bouclier se déclenchait et l'ennemi se trouvait couvert de furoncles sur tout le corps particulièrement douloureux.

A présent, elle s'était glissée dans les draps chauffés par les bouilledodo et avait pour unique ambition de dormir.Elle ferma les yeux , prit une profonde inspiration et chercha la porte d'entrée du pays des rêves.

BANG.

"c'est pas vrai, foutez le camp, je dors!"

"allez , ginevra, ouvre la porte c'est harry!"

"non, les courriers du coeur sont fermés potter, dégage!"

"allez, ginnounnettte..."

"tu m'agaces!"

"je sais n'empeche que tu m'adores."

"c'est ça rêves toujours.''

Elle se décida à aller ouvrir mais puisqu'il avait réveillé la terrible ginnie weasley, il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.Elle ouvrit la porte , sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte derrière elle.

"je suis désolé monsieur potter mais il faut un laisser- passer spécial pour rentrer dans cette chambre."

"attendez mademoiselle je crois que j'en ai un.''

Il se rapprocha d'elle, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules , se pencha et lui adminitra un énorme bisou sur la joue de façon théatrale comme le font les acteurs à Hollywood, lorsqu'ils simulent un baiser.

"aller potter rentre dans cette chambre."

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.Harry allait encore passer la soirée à lui raconter ses malheurs d'amoureux transi avec une certaine emma (lol.) et elle l'écouterait en lui faisant des yeux compatissants , remerciant silencieusement le ciel de ne jamais être sorti avec lui.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mais lui qui venait d'assister à cette scène du haut de l'escalier du second étage, prostré dans l'obscurité , ne croyait en rien en leur amitié.Son sang venait de faire un tour .Il était assaillit de tant de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait plus réfléchir : jalousie, eenvie, colère, angoisse...

Il s'assit quelques instants sur les marches et ramena une mèche de cheveux dorés tombante en arrière.Il était amer, il savait ce qu'il était et ce qu'elle était et comme toutes les femmes dont il avait été amoureux, il n'aurait qu'un amour à sens unique.Un amour secret, jamais dévoilé par la peur du rejet.

Il se releva et poussé dans un élan de fatalité descendit les escaliers,il stoppa devant l'embrasure de la porte pour se forger un masque d'impassibilité.Prit quelques inspirations.

Mais une tête brune venait de passer la porte.c'était Sirius

" Alors Monny, tu viens m'aider ou quoi?".

The end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3.

**Disclaimer: Ce n'est plus une news, vous savez tous que je suis jk rowling et que par conséquent , je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux, heu, non avec les personnages, n'est- ce pas?**

**Moi , une mythomane! je vous permet pas jeunes gens.**

Merci aux reviews, je vous laisse un petit mot à la fin.bisou.

From: Lupini-filiae  
salut! Et oui encore moi... ilo me tarde la suite ! J'espère que ça avancera dans les couple et que Remus ne restera pas triste longtemps... j'espère vraiment beaucoup qu'il s'appercevra qu'il ny a rien de plus qu'une forte amitié entre Ginny et Harry... quel boulet Harry dans ton histoire le pauvre  
en tout cas vivement la suite !

From: NalaHalliwell et CordonsBleu :Gr, c koi c chap super cour ! . J'éxige une suite plus longue ! m'enfin, c toi ki voi :p Kiss CordonsBleu

From: Enora BLACK :c zarb mé j'm bi1 alé met la suite!

Allez-y déguster!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud ( cuisine au sous-sol.)

Sirius venait de tirer un rémus encore anéanti dans la cuisine.Rémus s'assit pendant que Sirius sortait deux bierraubeurres du placard.

"allons, Moony, tu vas pas me dire que t'as trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux d'une fille au 12 square grimmaud!"

"qu'est ce que tu racontes, patmol, l'amour c'est le dernier de mes soucis"

"c'est ça , et la marmotte , elle met le chocolat dans le papier alu."

"je sais pas pourquoi tu as toujours aimé cette blague pour moldus."

"change pas de sujet , moony!"

"ça n'est pas mon intention puisqu'il n'y a pas de sujet."

"arrête , la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ainsi avec ton regard de loup-garou battu , c'était à cause lily evans."

"James me l'avait piqu.!"

"c'est la vie, moony."

"de toute façon, tu as toujours eu un faible pour les rousses.Oh! merde,attend, j'y crois pas, c'est pas vrai ,attend, c'est la petite weasley.O ,o,o , moony , tu te fais pas un vieux pour ça."

"arrête."

"non j'arrête pas parce que j'ai pas d'arrêtes , je suis pas un poisson."

"toi et tes blagues de moldus..."

"ça va, le prendsmal pas moony , mais pour une fois, tu pourrais pas te dire que tu as toutes tes chances"

"à combien de rejets me suis exposé par ma condition de lycantrophe? des tas , ça suffit et puis avec ce que je viens de voir, un autre potter est déjà sur le coup."

"Harry, non, il est aussi amoureux d'elle que moi de toi!"

"j'ai toujours su que tu avais un faible pour moi, patmol."

Sirius venait de crachait le restant de bierraubeurre qu'il avait avalé.Ils prirent un fou rire énorme.Et rémus pensa que sans lui , il n'aurait jamais tenu aussi longtemps.Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Moony, écoute-ça, tente ta chance, c'est un canon!"

"je t'interdis de parler d'elle comme ça!"

"c'est ce que je pensais, t'es vrai accro."

rémus passa la porte et pesta une dernière fois contre son meilleur ami.Il avait vraiment besion d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud ( chambre de ginny.)

" tu comprends c'est pas comme si je faisais exprès alors qu'elle c'est son cas."

"Harry, si je dois entendre parler encore une minute de plus d'emma, tu es un homme mort!"

"toi , t'es grongnon."

"Potter sort d'ici!"

Ginny lui jetta un énorma coussin sur la tête ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une énorme bataille de magico -polochons qui se transforma en une bataille de pelochons moldue.( la différence: chez les moldus, tous les coups bas sont permis!.) puis en bataille tout court.Ginny s'en sortit avec une griffure sur le bras et Harry avec une morsure de la paume de la main.

"bon, weasley, je te quitte." répondit Harry en guise d'au revoir.

ginny prit un air faussement malheureux.

"non, harry, je ne survivrais pas sans toi , sniff, sniff".

C'est un harry mort de rire que croisa rémus lupin dans l'escalier.Etrangement , lui ça ne l'amusait pas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud (salle de bains)

Rémus se regardait dans la glace depuis plusieurs minutes ou plutot il la fixait depuis plusieurs minutes puis se réinteraissant à son reflet en vint à la conclusion suivante.:

"tu es vieux,laid et imbécile par dessus le marché!."

"là, tu abuses sérieusement, je suis sûre que tu plais à beaucoup de femmes".

"gin'!Mais depuis combien de temps es-tu là?"

"juste assez pour savoir que tu dis de sacré anneries parfois!."

rémus sentit une onde de douceur l'envahir, il aimait la chaleur de ses mots, l'aura qui émanait d'elle .Il aurait voulu rester séquestré dans cette salle de bains avec elle une éternité.Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge parfait.Mais cette once de douceur s'évanouit lorsu'il se rappela que c'était seulement potter qui pouvait les toucher.Son regard chercha alors à l'éviter et il se sentit énormément mal.

"rémus, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas."

"tout va gin , je t'assure."

Il mentait , elle le savait.

"bien si tu as envie de parler n'hésite pas, je suis toujours ton amie.Enfin je l'espère."

Elle sortit et le coeur de rémus saigna...

Elle sortit mais il ne vit pas son sourire, elle le trouvait irrésistible.Elle mourrait d'envie de se noyer dans ses yeux de lycantrophe mais elle était imcapable de se l'avouer totalement.Elle en vint à la conclusion qu'elle l'aimait un petit peu plus que les autres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud (chambre d'harry.)

Toc, toc.

"entrez.Sirius? qu'est ce qui se passe mon vieux?"

" j'ai besoin de ton aide, tu sais que tu es mon neveu préféré?"

"absolument, vu que je suis le seul".

"c'est aussi vrai.bon comme je le disais , j'ai besoin de ton aide pour mettre au point le plan le plus diabolique possible au monde."

"je t'écoute."

"votre mission si vous l'acceptez sera de pousser rémus lupin dans les bras de ginny weasley.Attention , ce mesage s'auto-détruira dans 5 secondes."

"sirius , toi et tes blagues de moldus."

"ça va , on dirait moony."

"tu ne sembles pas choqué parce que je viens de dire?"

"ça ferait un joli couple.qu'est qu'on fait? "

" c'est justement là que tu interviens."

"je vois tu ne sais pas comment faire."

"comme tu es intelligent , mon neveu."

toc, toc

"entrez!O Mione, tout va bien?"

"bien sûr, je voulai pas vous déranger, je repasserai tout à l'heure."

"Non , restes , je complotait un plan diabolique avec mon neveu."

"Ah, qu'est-ce que c'est?."

"pour l'instant c'est secret défense."

"ha, je vois encore une de vos bêtises de garçons, vous croyez pas qu'on a assez d'ennuis comme ça? Faut toujours que tu te comportes comme un ado, tu pourrais as grandir un peu, tu porrais ouvrir les yeux?..."

"Mione, pourquoi tu t'énerves?"

"tu vois tu comprends jamais rien."

Elle sortit en claquant la porte.

"je sais pas toi, parrain mais moi , j'ai pas tout suivit."

"Moi non plus"

the end.

prochain chapitre: le plan et on va parler d'hermione et de sirius.

maintenant réponse aux reviews!.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

lupin filiae: merci , je me motive et je te jure sollennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.En somme, un maraudeur ne finit jamais malheureux à la fin de mes histoires! bisous.

cordonsbleu: je te jure que je vais faire un chapitre avec une longueur convenable."

enora black: c'est vrai que c'est zarb mais ça va devenir pire lolol bisou.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter4.

**disclaimer:tout est à moi et rien qu'à moi bon c'est vrai je m'appelle pas jk rowling moi c'est plutôt alexandra.Vous vous en foutez? bon c'est pas grav vous pouvez lire quand même. r.a.r aux reviews à la fin.**

Allez-y dégustez.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud (cuisine du sous-sol.)

Comme tous les matins, le petit déjeuner était bruyant, tout le monde courait dans tous les sens, les oeufs et les toasts passaient au dessus des têtes , Molly Weasley hurlait après les jumeaux qui étaient incontestablement à l'origine de cet ensorcellement.

Mais une personne plus que les autres se faisait entendre ce matin là, il s'agissait du survivant notre Harry Potter qui simulait le malade imaginaire à souhait.Et vas-y qu'il se tordait de douleurs , qu'il faisait des gouttes de sueurs démontrant la présence de fièvre .Il alla même jusqu'à simuler un évanouissement.Notre héros s'en donnait à coeur joie , mais qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour aider Sirius à accomplir son plan diabolique?

Rémus entra dans la pièce et s'assit face à Sirius et Harry.

"Alors Harry , tu as préparé tes valises n'oublies pas que nous partons ce soir."

"Je suis désolé, Rémus, mais je n'irais pas bien loin dans cet état."

"Que t'arrives-til?."

"Je crois que j'ai une grippe intestinale.Maughrey doit me conduire à Sainte Magouste."

"Par Merlin , je vais me trouver exilé en Cornouailles tout seul?"

"Oh, non, ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai trouvé un remplaçant pour toi."

"Qui?"

" Ginny vas t'accompagner, de toute manièren elle est bien plus douée que moi.

Je suis sûre qu'ensemble vous trouverez ce qu'est le fer de Cornouailles."

Rémus était devenu plus livide que s'il avait vu un détraqueur un jour de pleine lune.Il baissa sa tête vers l' assiette et fixa quelques instants les toasts sans vraiment les voir , Sirius venait de lui tendre le piège du siècle.

_c'est un cauchemar, c'est pas vrai.Je vais me retrouver dix jours dans une maison en Cornouailles seul avec elle.Sirius veut ma mort._

Mais ça n'était pas fini, Ginny qui avait accepté la mission une heure auparavant venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.Elle se dirigea droit sur lui et posa ses mains sur ses yeux.

"coucou, devine qui c'est?."

_c'est toi l'amour de ma vie._

" ginny"

"non"

"alors je ne sais pas."

"la réponse exacte est: c'est ma coéquipière des dix prochains jours!"

elle quitta ses mains et lui administra un doux baiser sur la joue.Il resta une bonne minute figé de surprise et d'émerveillement.Il avait pu toucher sa peau une demi-seconde et cela pour lui était mieux que le fait d'avoir trouvé le graal.Il remercia le ciel en silence.

Ginny n'avala rien ce matin là; elle s'enferma dans le laboratoire pour constituer des réserves de potions pour les besoins de l'ordre.

Mais il y a toujours une punition divine pour celui qui prépare un plan diabolique contre son meilleur ami.Quelques minutes après le départ de Ginny.Une tornade de cheveux dorés entra dans la cuisine et s'assit face à Sirius.Hermione était apparemment très pressée et n'avait même pas vu qui l'entourait.

"D'habitude, le matin , j'ai droit à un bisou sur la joue et un joli sourire et un bonjour patmol!"

"Oh, ça va sirius le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi!Et d'abord , fiche-moi la paix!"

Hermione quitta la pièce.Mais cette fois-ci , c'en était trop, lui , il voulait une explication.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud( chambre d'hermione.)

toc, toc.

"je suis pas là"

"très drôle, allez méchante fille , ouvre la porte au gentil patmol."

"voilà t'es content."

Elle ouvrit la porte sans lui adresser un regard.Et se dirigea ver sa commode, faisant semblant de ranger.

"hermione, regarde-moi."

IL l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit pivoter.Ils étaient à présent face à face.Sirius examina un long moment les yeux d'Hermione et rompit le silence.

"c'est donc ça, ce que je craignais le plus au monde à fini par arriver.Tu sais , Hermione, si je te disais que je ne ressentais rien, je te mentirais mais peu importe ce que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre.Il y a une différence d'âge conséquente entre nous et je reste le parrain de ton meilleur ami."

Il la laissa muette et ressortit de la chambre.Il soupira de désespoir pour la première fois , lui , le plus grand séducteur de Poudlard de tous les temps , était tombé amoureux et il ne pouvait pas avoir celle qu'il aimait.

Elle dévala les escaliers derrière lui et sous le poids de la colère, elle le poussa contre le mur , sauta à son cou et lui arracha un langoureux baiser. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

"tu vois, sirius black, ce que moi je sais, c'est que j'ai toujours ce que je veux."

Elle reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 square grimmaud ( chambre de ginny.)

Il était à présent 16h et dans une heure , Ginny partait pour une mission de dix jours dans une maison de campagne isolée en Cornouailles afin de déterminer ce qu'était le fer de Cornouailles , qui selon les prédictions de Sibylle devrait aider Harry à tuer Voldemort.

Elle avait fait sa valise et ne savait toujours pas dans quelle tenue partir.Son dernier choix portait sur un ensemble pull et jupe droite beige arrivant au dessous du genou et une petite paire de talons adorable.Elle se regarda dans la glace et en conclut que c'était parfait , on lui donnait au moins 18 ans ainsi et même si elle ne verrait que Rémus pendant ses 10 jours , le plus important à ses yeux étaient qu'il la trouve ravissante.

16h30.elle reverifia le contenu de sa valise et ajustta son mascara préféré , il était selon, mione , water-poof.Elle ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire mais il lui convenait.

Elle fit le tour de sa chambre , enfila son manteau long de couleur beige-saumoné.

et descendit dans l'entréeIl était là, il lui sourit et ginny remarqua qu'il se tordait les mains comme un enfant.Il lui tendit une main et toucha de l'autre le portoloin.

the end.

Vous voulez la suite? allez , je vous fais du chantage, je veux 5 reviews supplémentaires au total et je vous raconte la première soirée en cornouailles!.

bisous.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pour tamallou 01:

Merci, je suis sûre que d'ici la fin tu auras trouvé, ton compte!Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre a plus!.

pour cordons bleus:

Bizzare, ouais c'est vrai mais tant qu'on s'éclate c'est cool!La mione , elle est amoureuse et crois moi elle en a pas fini avec le sirius black.!

j'attends tes coms a plus...!

pour lupin filiae:.

ben dis donc, toi et la patience ça fait deux! bon, on avance mais faut pas gacher le plaisir.! alors ça va mieux avec ce chapitre?.

enora black:

La suite tant attendue est là mais je crois que les enguelades entre sirius et mione sont nécéssaires pour les pousser l'un à l'autre.Alors ça t a plu?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5.

disclaimer: evidemment , rien n'est à moi mais c pa grav, je fais quand même ce que je veux avec les personnages.

attention, attention, je vais déposer à vous une nouvelle expression ,je vous présente la Mione' attitude.Tu es rebelle, tu es girl power et tu comptes bien avoir ce que tu désires , tu as la mione'attitude .voila , alors, ne vous étonnez pas de trouver cette expression plus tard.La mione'attitude est une marque déposée par bellemione lupin , vous pouvez l'utiliser mais faites moi signe comme ça ça me fera plaisir et surtout rire.

allez-y dégustez.

champs au milieu des cornouailles.

Ginny sentit encore le chatouillis au nombril et comprit qu'elle avait atteri , elle sentait encore la main de mus mais ne le voyait pas.Elle comprit très vite qu'elle avait attéri dans un endroit extérieur et qu'il y faisait un temps de chien.En quelques secondes, elle s'était retrouvée trempée et ne voyait pas à plus de quelques centimètres.

Elle sentit seulement la main de rémus l'entrainer,il lui semblait quelle était en train de grimper une pente puis elle aperçut un obtascle qui était en fait une porte et sentit qu'on la poussa à l'intérieur.

"grâce à dieu, cette vue de lycantrophe nous sert à quelque chose!"

"gnuouic..."

Un petit être haut de moins d'un mètre , à la peau couleur bleu-vert et aux yeux malicieux, bougeait ses yeux pointus comme des satellites.

"Winki!" s'écria ginny" tu sembles aller vraiment bien maintenant."

"oui"

winki s'arrêta de parler et observa ses deux invités de façon suspisieuse, fronça les sourcils, fit signe que non de la tête et pointa un doigt en leur direction.Ting, et voilà le tour était joué, ils étaient secs.

Puis, ne leur adressant plus aucun mot se retourna et partit en direction de ce qui semblait être la cuisine et d' où une odeur alléchante émanait.

Toujours étonnés par l'attittude de winki mais tellement habitués en même temps, leur attention se posèrent sur la maison qu'ils allaient habité pendant une dizaine de jour.C'était une jolie maison , de taille moyenne, aux ornement sobres mais chaleureux.

Ginny se détacha enfin de rémus et s'approcha du feu de la cheminée, elle s'assit sur la table basse et fixa son regard dans les flammes.Il s'en approcha aussi mais resta debout.Le silence s'était installé entre eux et les rendait très mal à l'aise or aucun d'eux ne semblait capable de rompre le silence.

"gnouic..."

"Winki , tout va bien?"

"Pourquoi , vous pas vouloir lui dire?"

Winki s'était planté devant rémus et le fixait d'un air intérrogateur sans pour autant arrêter de bouger ses oreilles satellites.

"je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler." répondit-il visiblement ennuyé.

"pourquoi, vous pas vouloir lui dire à elle" fit elle en désignant ginny.

à présent, winki et ginny le fixait d'un air interrogateur.

"enfin, euh, je ne n'ai rien de particulier à dire à ginny" Rémus , cherchait désespérement à gagner du temps.

"gnouic...si vous amoureux, vous devoir lui dire à elle."

ça y est , le mal était définitivement fait et il ne pourrait plus rien y faire.Il fallait qu'il sauve la face.

"winki, tu devrais arrêter de boire une bonne fois pour toute.Maintenant, excuse-moi ginny mais je vais aller me reposer."

Et il détalla dans les escaliers comme un lapin, s'enferma dans la première chambre qu'il trouva, il devait parler à patmol d'urgence!.

chambre de la maison de cornouailles.

Rémus jetta le sable dans la cheminée et cria

"cuisine , 12 square grimmaud!"

"Moony, qu'est ce que tu fous? je te manquais déjà!"

"arrête, patmol, il est arrivé malheur."

"quoi?"

"Winki a recommencé à lire dans les pensées."

"et alors?."

"elle a dit que je devais dire à ginny que j'étais amoureux."

"elle a pas tort."

"le hic c'est qu'elle a fait sa prédiction devant ginny."

"ouh, la boulette!"

"ça tu l'as dis!"

"bon, et qu'est ce que tu as fais?."

"j'ai détallé comme un lapin dans la chambre."

"crétin."

"merci patmol."

"bon, alors tu vas m'écouter attentivement."

"ok."

"tu descends en bas et tu vas avoir une discussion d'adultes à adultes avec elle."

"o purée"

"sois un homme et descends."

sirius était partit laissant un Moony effrayé avec ses propres sentiments.Patmol n'avait pas tort...

maison de cornouailles ( salon.)

Rémus était redescendu dans le salon a pas de loup.( fabuleuse expression!.) prêt à affronter l'ennemi. Il s'approcha du canapé mais la belle s'était endormie

"gin'"

"m..."

"gin, je suis désolé mais il faut que je te parle".

"qu'est ce passe?"

"écoute , tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit winki tout à l'heure."

"oui."

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de notre Moony mais il continait de fixer ginny du regard d'un air grave.

"elle avait raison sur plusieurs choses.La première est que j'aurais du te le dire depuis longtemps.La seconde est que je ne peux pas passer dix jours sans te le dire.Et la troisième c'est que la personne dont je suis amoureux c'est toi. Ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter, j'ai essayé de me convaincre mais c'est indeniable.Chaque parcelle de mon corps ne vit que pour toi.Je ne te demande rien ginny alors si tu veux quitter cette maison sur le champs je le comprendrais."

Rémus lui tourna le dos, il ne voulait pas son expression , il ne voulait pas qu'elle brise son coeur.Puis il sentit une main posée sur son épaule , son parfum et puis il vit ses yeux qu'il aimait tant et soudain ses lèvres.

A ce moment là tout le déconnecta de la réalité...

c'est la fin , prochain chapitre sur la mione attitude!

bon , j'ai obtenu mes 5 reviews j'en suis fière

je compte sur vous!.

pour lupin filiae: je te nomme officiellement miss impatience2005 et surtout ne fais pas des yeux de chien battu made in sirius , ça marche à tous les coups.

Alors ça t'a plu?

pour enora black: super tu vas t'éclater à la mer moi j'habite à 20 min, je la vois toute l'année.Bon comme je craignais ta colère noire j'ai mis la suite!Vas y dès que tu rentres fais signe pour que je lise ton os.

good holidays.

pour diabella : tu auras ta réponse dans trois jours patience! et surtout merci pour ta reviews et j'adore ce que tu écris ausssi , continues.

ciao bella.

pour crème de moshi: un pseudo comme ça on l'oubli pas.Allez , tu vas voir se que c'est que la mione'attitude.

t'arrive souvent de changer de pseudo?

pour karine .snake: merci de m'avoir donné ma dose de fan fiction.T'as vu mumus commence à être consolé pour son courage!

et toi aussi continue! ciao !


	6. Chapter 6

chapitre 6.

disclaimer: il y a des vérités difficiles à dire mais c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas j k rowling et je n'ai pas inventé harry potter mais je fais quand même ce que je veux!.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont envoyé des reviews .Merci et pour les autres ,je voulais vous dire que vous avez brisé mon petit coeur , snifff, sniffffff

mais comme je ne suis pas rancunière pour trois sous et que je vous aime tous chère communauté harry potterriènne , voici la suite!

je vous présente la mione attittude.

Tu ne t'entireras pas comme ça Sirius Black, ça pas question! Si tu comptes me faire croire une seule seconde que le baiser que je t'ai volé , ne t'as stricitement rien fait , tu te mens très mal.

Oh, non, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça , jamais de la vie.Parole de miss je sais tout!

Cela faisait une heure qu"elle marchait à vive allure , tournant en rond dans sa chambre les poings serrés , les joues rosies.Elle fulminait pour être exacte .Effectivement, pendant le repas, il n'avait pas eu un seul regard pour elle.

En réalité, il avait passé le repas à plaisanter avec Ron et Harry sur l'équipe des saumons grillés du Yorkshire.

On tappa à la porte.

si c'est lui, je le mets en pièce,j' en fais des dés pour apéricubes!

Elle alla ouvrir la porte.

"ah, c'est toi, Harry.!"

"oui, merci , mione, moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir."

"ne joue pas à l'ironie avec moi Potter , aussi non c'est toi que je transforme en apéricube."

"ah, bon, et qui comptais- tu transformer en apéricube?"

"personne d'important."

"personne qui t'a mis dans une colère noire.N'oublie pas une chose, je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.Mais surtout ne t'en fais pas Sirius est un idiot mais il finit toujours par l'avouer."

"mais comment..."

"tu oublies que je suis Harry Potter et que j'ai un esprit de déduction du tonnerre.Primo, la seule personne que j'ai jamais vu dans cet état c'est Viktor Krum quand tu l'as plaqué. Or, comme je doute que Sirius et toi en soyez déjà là.Secondo, cela ne peut-être que Sirius car je doute que tu es un crush sur Maugrey, Dumbledore , Arthur ou Dingus.Il ne reste donc que lui.Alors explique moi ce que ce méchant Patmol t'as fait."

"je l'ai embrassé et il a avoué qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour moi mais il ne veut pas de moi."

"je ne vois qu'une seule solution.En tant que grand prêtre des plans machiaveliques, je te conseille de te servir de la mione'attittude."

"tu as raison mais je ne vois pas comment."

"sers toi de ta tête Mione, rend le jaloux."

"tu as raison."

Harry embrassa tendrement sa petite mione et sortit de la chambre.Il fallait que mione monte un plan machiavelique et qu'elle repousse Sirius dans ses tranchées.

Elle tourna un bon moment et en conclut que la seule personne capable de rendre Sirius jaloux c'était Viktor. Elle jetta de la poudre dans la cheminée et cria:

"chambre de Viktor Krum."

"heurrrr-mion-neuhh"

"Viktor , comment vas- tu?"

"bieeeeuuuuunn mais toi pas l'air très contenteuhh"

"j'ai besoin de ton aide"

"tout ce que tu voudras"

"je voudrais que ce soir à minuit tu débarques par la cheminée du 12 square dans ta plus belle tenue de gala.Il y aura beaucoup de gens ,s'ils te demandent ce que tu fais ici, dis leur que tu m'as invité pour les noces de nymphes de tes parents et qu'il y a un grand bal et puis une fois partit on ira ou tu voudras, ok?"

"je compreunnnd pas pour quoi mais d'accord. à minuit".

"à toout à l'heure, vyk".

IL va falloir que tu sois la plus belle femme qu'il ai jamais vu. Elle fixa son image dans la glace.

sirius black, ce soir tu abattras tes dernières cartes."

salon du 12 square grimmaud. 00h00.

Harry, Ron se livraient à une partie d'échecs sans merci. Blottis dans un des canapés, Arthur et Molly commençaient à somnoler.Quant à Sirius, il se demandait comment depuis sa discussion avec Rémus , son Moony s'était débrouillé avec sa dulciné.Quand dans un éclat de flammes vertes, il le vit sortir de la cheminée.

Il était tout simplement impressionant, très grand et fort, le port de tête fier et noble.Il mis sa main sur son torse et se pencha pour saluer les personnes présentes.Son uniforme rouge le rendait irrésistible.

"bonsoireeee, ccheurrs amiisssssss."

"viktor quel plaisir de vous revoir!"

"meurrrci , molly. bonsoir harrrrrryyyy , rrrron"

"salut , mec" s'écrièrent les garçons.

"quel vent t'amène ici , viktor?" demanda Harry.

"je suis venu chercher herrrmmmmioneuuu car je l 'ai invintééé pour les noces de nymphes de mess parentts, il y a un grand balllllll."

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entra dans la pièce, la tête haute, ses cheveux quasiment blond relevés en chignons et munis d'un diadème et cette robe extraordinaire.bleu clair , presque blanc,on aurait dit que le ciel s'était en roulé autour d'elle.Cette robe ciel, remplie de brillants, plus brillants que le ciel étoilé de Poudlard.Ses bretelles qui partaient en long voiles dans son dos quasiment nus mai remplis de paillettes.Elle était majestueusement et aucun reine n'était plus belle qu'elle.

Elle leur sourit et S'avança droit vers viktor mais un bras l'arrêta dans sa course.

"il n'en est pas question."

Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression de fureur dans ses yeux.Ses yeux bleux avaient foncés, ils étaient quasiment noirs, presque identiques à ceux de snape.Ce regard provoqua chez elle une confusion qu'elle tenta de masquer.Tous autour d'eux s'étaient tus et les fixer intensément.

"je croyais que tout était clair entre nous, Sirius, cela n'est pas possible."

"alors tu es donc ce genre de filles."

"quel genre de filles?"

"celles qui après avoir éffleuré un refus , vont bourdonner ailleurs, une traînée en fait."

plaff

Elle l'avait giflé avec toute sa colère, sa tête se pencha sur le côté et on pouvait y voir presque du sang.Il ne porta pas sa main sur sa joue mais la regarda l'air sombre et tourna les talons en direction de la porte.C'était plus que ce qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Mais Harry s'était interposé dans l'embrasure.

"Hors de question, Patmol, personne ne sortira d'ici, tant que vous n'aurez pas mis les choses au clair tous les deux.Vous voulez que je vous dise , vous êtes de vrais gamins, vous vous aimez à la folie et vous refusez de vous l'avouer, Pourquoi? Les règles, les bonnes moeurs? On est en guerre et demain, on sera peut-être tous morts! Alors arrêtez vos bêtises et aimez-vous maintenant!"

IL avait débité son discours d'un trait et était bien déterminé à ne laisser sortir personne de la pièce.Molly et Arthur fixaient Mione qui s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce, tournant le dos à tous et pleurant à chaudes larmes.Ron et Viktor échangeaient des regards d'incompréhension.Sirius était toujours planté au milieu de la pièce, le regard flou.Il releva la tête et son regard semblait à nouveau plein de raisons.

"je suis un idiot, mais ça tout le monde le sait, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, ce jour là ou tu m'as délivré du cachot de Poudlard.Ce n'était pas le prince charmant mais toi ma princesse.Ma belle petite princesse avec ses cheveux emmelés et cette cicatrice sur la joue.Je n'en ai jamais aimé aucune comme toi je t'aime, moi le séducteur de Poudlard, jamais je ne pourrais en une autre.Mais toi , comment peux-tu m'aimer moi le prisonnier d'azkaban, moi l'homme recherché dans tout le pays, si désabusé, si indiscipliné et si toi si douce Mione peux-tu m'aimer?"

Il s'était à présent rapproché d'elle et était tombé à ses genoux.Elle se retourna enfin et lui sourit, les yeux remplis de larmes.Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

"cela ne regarde que moi, Black."

Elle tomba aussi à genoux et c'est lui cette fois-ci qui captura ses lèvres d'amour.

C'est à ce moment-là que tous préférèrent quitter la pièce pour les laisser en paix.

finnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!

bon, pour le prochain chapitre, on va voir gin et mumus, ok?

rar à mes supers supporters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nanas:pitié ne pique pas de colère, voilà la suite, ça t'as plu?

Lupin filiae: alors miss impatience 2005 , je vous trouve bien indiscrète, je ne donnerais pas d'infos sur la possibilité de tu sais quoi, il faudra attendre.Merci à toi fidèle supporter!

crème de moshi: finalement, je trouve ça original comme pseudo puis au moins je te confonds avec personne! allez , profite de tes vacances, besos.

diabella: voila , mione et sirius, ça t'a plus? et surtout continue à écrire+.


	7. Chapter 7

nouveau chapitre.

disclaimer, tout est à moi et rien qu 'à moi ,enfin pour ce qui concerne l'histoire, aussi non ,le reste est à elle.Oui, vous savez ,elle, JK Rowling...

mea culpa,mea culpa, mea culpa...je vous rassure je suis vivante et j'a une excellente raison pour ce retard.J'ai crée un skyblog , il y a 8 jours sur une série qui s'appelle CSI et qui est connu en france sous le titre des experts de las vegas.Pour la première semaine , j'ai eu 20 visites, ce qui est pas mal, par contre pas un commentaire.sniff.sniff...pourtant j'ai mis toute ma volonté, je viens même de mettre des sondages et des concours en ligne.Bon si vous aimez , vous pouvez allez http/csilesexperts01. pour ceux qui aiment pas lire regarder les images, les concours et les sondages sont dans les dernières pages.

bon , rentrons dans le vif du sujet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maison de cournouailles.

"gin' , ça n'est pas bien"

"rémusssssss."

"gin, je suis sérieux"

"peut-être mais tu n'es pas logique."

"je ne te suis pas"

"écoute rémus, il y a dix minutes , tu as fini par avouer que tu m'aimais et maintenant après avoir profité de mes baisers pendant dix minutes , tu me dis que c'est pas bien, où es ta logique, rémus lupin?"

"pardonne moi gin', je vais aller dormir."

rémus quitta la pièce et monta les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres à l'étage, laissant une ginny assise sur le canapé totalement médusée.

Ce type a un grain.Non mais ça va pas, s'il crois qu'il me m'embrasser de façon aussi outrageuse et puis après s'éclipser , il rêve, il faut que je parle à mione, illico presto...

gin' mis de la poudre de cheminette et s'assit devant le feu

"chambre de mione, 12 square grimmaud!."

"gin? qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"et toi? c'est quoi cette tenue?"

"disons que ce serait un peu long à t'expliquer.Mais toi raconte-moi"

" c'est la cata , je sais plus quoi penser...pff, je suis perdue."

"raconte"

"rémus, il a dit qu'il m'aimait et dix minutes après il dit que c'est pas bien, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce type?"

"le meilleur ami de patmol.Figure toi que j'ai eu le meme problème avec monsieur patmol.La seule chose qui te reste à faire , c'est de pousser rémus lupin dans ses tranchées"

"mais encore"

"mets le au pied du mur, c'est maintenant ou jamais!"

" et s'il me dit jamais?"

"il ne le dira pas."

"bon, on verra bien."

"fonce"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

chambre de rémus lupin.

Toc , toc...

"entre"

"tu sais ce qu'on dit"

"il faut qu'on parle, je connais l'expression"

"très bien, puisque c'est la soirée des révélations et des grandes vérités, il y en a une monsieur lunard que tu dois prendre en pleine tête."

"je crains le pire"

"écoute-moi, rémus , c'est maintenant ou jamais!demain, on peut se faire attaquer par des mangemorts et on aura périt qu'avec des regrets , c'est ça que tu veux?

je ne veux pas t'attendre éternellement.Alors tu me dois une réponse maintenant."

Le silence s'intalla dans la chambre , l'obscurité était pesante et durcissait les traits habituellement si doux de rémus lupin.Le feu de la cheminée se reflettait sur son visage et ses yeux couleurs ambre montraient une pleine lune proche.Il rabattit une mèche de cheveux dorée et fit face à ginny.les mots qu'il s'apretait à lui dire était horribles mais c'était la blesser pour mieux la sauver.Il en mourrait peut-être mais il devait lui dire.

"tu n'es qu'une gamine, que crois -tu connaître de l'amour? tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, et entre nous, cela n'est pas possible.."

Elle aurait moins souffert si elle avait été foudroyée par un éclair.Elle ne sentait plus rien, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle ne sentait que son sang , battre dans ses artères.Elle ne le voyait même plus.Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était respirer, il fallait qu'elle respire ou bien elle allait mourir.

Elle sortit de la pièce et tenta de descendre les marches,tout bougeait autour d'elle , le monde allait probablement s'écrouler.Une fois, en bas des marches,elle aperçut non distinctement la porte d'entrée, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici , vite...

La plus tombait à torrents dehors, elle était trempe mais elle pouvait respirer, elle sentait la pluie sur son corps.Elle marchait mais tout était noir, elle marchait depuis plusieurs minutes et aperçut un rocher, elle s'y assit mais elle ne distinguait toujours rien.Il vallait mieux qu'elle reste là, elle ne pouvait de toute façon plus rien faire.Elle voulait rester là et puis peut-être se laisser mourir comme une pauvre petite bête abandonnée.

"lumos"

La lumière l'éblouit.

"mademoiselle , mais que faites vous ici , sous cette pluie?"

Elle fut incapable de répondre, elle sombra inconsciente.Elle eut simplement le temps d'apercevoir le visage de son sauveur.Il avait les yeux verts, et les cheveux chatains.Il lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'elle avait bien connu, un joueur de quidditch, olivier dubois.

Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait pas plusqu'une plume et guidé par la lumière de sa baguette descendit le sentier qui menait à la maison de campagne de ses parents.Il poussa la lourde porte en chêne massif et cria dans l'entrée.

"alphonsine! venez m'aider."

"oh, mon dieu maître , mais qui est ce?"

"je ne sais pas , je l'ai trouvé dans la nature sous la pluie.oh, mon dieu, mais si bien sûr que je la connais, c'est ginny weasley.mais que fait elle ici?"

Olivier et alphonsine transportèrent ginny dans une chambre d' amis puis olivier s'éclipsa pour laisser alphonsine changer ginny.Il descendit dans la cuisine, il allait lui préparer un vieux remède de grand-mère, elle avait probablement attraper la mort avec un temps pareil.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

maison de cournouailles.

Rémus était sur le pas de la porte, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle était sortit et il ne la distinguait pas dans la pénombre malgré sa vue de lycantrophe.Il vit un éclair se formait dans le ciel.Il avait probablement fait la plus grosse bêtise de toute sa vie...

the enddddddd...

et voilouh!

ça vous a plu?avouez, vous ne vous attendiez pas à un tel rebondissement.!

allez place aux R. A. R à mes fidèles supporters

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

pour Enora Black: moi aussi les vacances étaient pas mal.Je vois que tu es en forme, tant mieux car crois moi ,on est loin d'avoir fini!

biz et merci beaucoup à toi fidèle supporter.

pour diabella: j'adore comment tu tchatches, on dirais chouchou! lol bon aussi non , comment tu trouves le chapitre?

biz et merci beaucoup à toi fidèle supporter.

pour lupin filiae: alors comment va miss impatience 2005.Bon, j'espère que le petit' père t'as pas trop manqué.En tout cas , il a fait une gourde.je vais bientôt m'occuper de nymph' et ron.

biz et merci à toi fidèle supporter.

pour sika.sika: je suis contente mais pour ce chap c'st moins rigolo, enfin, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même.

biz et merci à toi fidèle supporter.

pour nanas: bon, tu vois la menace marche toujours, je continue!

biz et merci à toi fidèle supporter. .

pour crème de moshi: hello, bon je connais rien au manga mais au moins je sais que tu as longuement réfléchi pour ton pseudo.Aussi non, je sais pas pour le nombre de chap, que dis -tu d'une petite vingtaine?

biz et merci à toi super supporter.


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter**

**disclaimer: oui c'est moi j k rowling...Vous me croyez n'est ce pas?**

**bon bon je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir été aussi longue mais l'inspiration divine ça prend du temps...**

12 square grimmaud.( chambre de sirius black)

Dans la chambre silencieuse, ou l'on ne percevait que le crépitement des flammes de la cheminée, les baises se tordirent étrangement , prenant la forme du visage de rémus lupin.

tsss tsssss Patmol? Rah mais ou il est là encore?

mhh...( hé oui notre patmol a le sommeil lourd.)

Patmol?

mhhhhh...laissez moi dormir...

Patmol?C'est moony!!! Allez émerges.

rah ,voilà tu m'a réveillé!!!!

Patmol, je suis un homme mort!! Ils vont me tuer j'ai perdu leur fille...Je sais pas ou elle est!!!!!!!!

J'ai rien compris, rembobine la cassette mon petit moony.

Arrête avec tes expressions moldues!!!!Ginny a disparu.

Effectivement tu es dans la bouse de dragons, tu es sur depuis quand a t elle disparue?

4h!!

Eh, tu as fais quoi pendant ses quatre heures exactement?

j'ai gembergé

Sur quoi?

Notre baiser.

Quand est ce que je t'ai embrassé????s'écria un patmol affolé.

j' ai embrassé ginny, idiot et maintenant elle me déteste.

Allons Moony tu dois pas embrasser si mal que ça...

Patmol, je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas d'elle

Sirius black se retourna précipitemment et attrapa le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse derrière lui et jeta son contenu sur les braises refletant le visage de rémus lupin " idiot!! tu lui as brisé le coeur , voilà ce qu'elle a !!! Bon va te coucher , elle réapparaitra probablement demain quand elle aura avaler la pilule.Allez dégage maintenant."

L'animagus parcouru quelques mètres et s'étala sur les couvertures .

"tu as tort , elle n'avalera pas la pilule comme ça , sir "

"Hermione fais dodo...patmol fatigué..."

"je dormais avant que ton moony fasse eruption dans la cheminée"

"dodo!!!!!"

Hermione éclata de rire et se tourna, elle s'enfonça si profondément dans les couvertures que l'on ne vit bientôt plus qu'une masse de cheveux couleur miel...

Cornouailles ( maison des dubois)

Assis au pied de son lit , Olivier n'en revenait toujours pas comment la plus jeune des weasley avait pu attérir ici? C'était le coin de cornouailles le plus perdu , pas une seule ame y vivait c'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il y venait se reposer ,pas de groupies pathétiques prêtes à lui baver dessus tous les dix mètres.Car la vie d'olivier était un peu celle d'une rock star depuis qu'il avait rejoins la célèbre équipe de quiddicth les éclairs de birmigham.Pour couronner le tout ,un certain nombre de moldus le prenait pour un jeune acteur écossais du nom de sean biggerstaff .. Oh, oui ,il aimait la quiétude des cornouailles...

Olivier fut sorti de sa rêverie par une ginny somnolente qui tentait de reprendre pied.

"ou suis je?"

"ginny c'est moi olivier dubois , l'ex capitaine des gryffondors."

"Olivier?mais je ne me souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé..."

"On est en cournoialles gin et je t'ai offert gratieusement mon lit car tu étais trempe des pieds à la tête et qui plus est inconsciente."

"Je me souviens avoir dis que j'y aillais mais je ne me souvenais pas y etre venue."

"c'est rien , tu as besoin de repos,je vais te laisser dormir à présent.Nous éclaircirons ce mystère demain"

"merci,Olivier"

Dubois s'avança jusqu'à l'embrasure de la porte puis avant qu'il ne la referma ,il se retourna une autre fois vers ginny.

"Comment vas t'elle?"

"Tu ne l 'a pas revue depuis poudlard? s'étonna la jeune weasley

"non , mes entrainements de quidditch me prenne du temps."

"elle va bien mais ça a été dur après votre rupture."

Dubois referma la porte et longea le long corridor.Leur rupture n'avait pas été facile ,il le savait et bien qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas devant ginny, Hermione hantait toujours les nuits du jeune capitaine des éclairs.

Allez mes admirateurs à vous de jouer aussi non tata bellemione lupin n'écris plus jusqu'à l'année prochaine,,

**REVIEWS...**


End file.
